Into Your Arms
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Cat and Beck are happy together, but when Jade gets severely ill, will it stir up some problems?
1. Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

Chapter One: Strange Behavior

* * *

"Jade!" Cat yelled one afternoon as she walked into Jade's small apartment. "Jade! I got you a taco and some coffee!" She sang. Usually Jade would immediately run towards Cat, but that day, there wasn't an answer. "Jade?" Cat called suddenly concerned. Cat set the coffee and the small bag with taco in it and began to run through the apartment. Cat ran into Jade's room to see Jade sprawled out on her bed asleep. Cat sighed and walked over to her.

"Jade." Cat said, gently poking Jade. Jade's eyes slowly opened. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Cat." She greeted in a tired voice.

"How long have you been asleep?" Cat asked. Jade shrugged and looked at her phone. Her eyes widened.

"I've been asleep for seven hours!" Jade exclaimed. Cat gasped.

"That's a long time!" Cat exclaimed.

"I know." Jade said, lazily getting out of bed. She exited her room and walked into the living room. Cat skipped into the kitchen and handed Jade the coffee and the taco. Jade grabbed the two and examined them. "Coffee and taco?" Jade asked. Cat nodded her head as she giggled. Jade pulled the taco out of the bag and took a bite. Cat frowned as Jade spit out the taco and began breathing weirdly.

"Jade, are you okay?" Cat asked worried.

"I'm..fine." Jade replied in between breaths.

"No, you're not." Cat argued. Jade's breathing went back to normal and Jade glared at Cat.

"See? I'm fine." Jade said. Cat sighed and sat next to Jade.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. Cat's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pink jacket.

"Who texted?" Jade asked.

"Beck." Jade frowned and looked down as she drank her coffee. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Cat said, walking towards the door.

"Later." Jade said, still looking at the floor. Cat opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. As she walked back to her car, she couldn't stop thinking of Jade. Jade was acting strange. She got in her car, started it up, and drove back to Beck's place. Beck had a slightly larger apartment than Jade's for both him and Cat. Cat had nowhere to stay since her parents went to Idaho for her brother and her Nona advised her to get a place of her own. She opened the door and Beck greeted her by running to the door and pecking her cheek.

"Hey." Cat greeted in a slightly less ecstatic voice.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked. "You seem kind of down."

"It's Jade." Cat replied, sitting down on the couch.

"It's okay Cat. She's just upset about me and her. To be honest, I am too, but-"

"No," Cat interrupted. "she's acting different. She's been sleeping an awful lot and her breathing becomes slow every once and a while." Cat explained. Beck sat next to her.

"Cat, she'll be fine." Beck tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked. Beck wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes. She'll be fine." Beck said. Cat sighed and snuggled into Beck without saying another word. "Did she say she doesn't feel okay?"

"No. She said she's fine." Cat said with a sigh.

"Well, she's fine then."

Cat shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Just take it for her word. If she starts to get really sick, take her to the hospital. Personally, I think it's just stress from college." Beck said, trying to calm Cat down.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll check on her." Cat said.

* * *

Jade climbed back into bed and covered up underneath her blankets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in under five minutes. The door bell rang and Jade slowly got up out of bed. She walked over to the front door and opened. There stood Tori and Andre.

"What do you guys want?" Jade asked.

"Cat said you were feeling sick." Tori replied.

"Well, she's wrong." Jade said, crossing her arms. "I feel fine."

"Oh, well we were just going with what Cat said." Andre told her.

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Do I look sick to you?" She asked. Andre and Tori shook their heads. "That's what I thought. Do you guys want anything else?" Tori nodded. "What?" Jade groaned.

"We have nothing to do and Cat wants us to check how you are doing, we were wondering if you wanted to watch some movies?" Tori asked.

"What movies do you have?" Jade asked.

"Well, we have Nightmare on Elm Street, Chain Letter, The Scissoring-"

"Let me stop you there. I think it's obvious what I want to watch." Jade interrupted Tori. Andre groaned.

"I told you we shouldn't have bought that." Andre complained.

"What's wrong Andre, are you scared?" Jade mocked.

"No." Andre lied.

"Well, come watch it with me." Jade said, snatching the DVD out of Tori's hands. Tori and Andre followed Jade to the living room and sat down on her couch as Jade put the DVD in the player. Jade sat next to Andre on the couch and smirked as the movie began

In the middle of it, Jade fell asleep, which was very unusual. Tori shook her awake once the movie was over. Jade slowly woke up.

"If you guys want, you can go home. I'm just gonna go in my room and fall asleep." Jade said, walking into her room. Tori and Andre exchanged looks as they walked out of Jade's apartment. She was acting strange and they needed to figure out what was making her act that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitalized

Chapter Two: Hospitalized

* * *

Jade woke up at eleven the next morning. It was pretty strange for someone to go to sleep at seven or eight at night and wake up at eleven. Jade slowly got out of her bed and looked at her phone to see a text message. She read the text.

_Cat: Where are you?! You're late to class!_

Jade ran to her closet and pulled some clothes out of her closet. She slipped out of the clothes she wore the day before and got dressed into the clothes she chose. She brushed her hair and quickly put her make-up on and grabbed her bag. She ran out of her house to her car, where she got in and sped away to the college.

Once she parked her car in the student parking lot, Jade got out and ran into the building. She ran into Cat who was looking for Jade.

"Jade!" She squealed once she saw her. "Oh my God, you're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Jade said in between breaths.

"Why were you late?" Cat asked.

"I overslept." Jade replied, pulling a binder out.

"You've been sleeping an awful lot." Cat said.

"How do you know?" Jade asked sourly.

"Well, when I went to your place, you were sleeping earlier than usual. Then, Tori told me that you fell asleep in the middle The Scissoring." Cat explained.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. "Can we change the subject?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "Fine. What's in that?" Cat asked, referring to the binder in Jade's hands.

"It has my script that I wrote in my script writing class." Jade replied.

"Nice. Can I read it?" Cat asked hopeful.

Jade shook her head. "Not until I hand it to my professor."

"Want to come to Nozu with me and someone else for lunch in about a few minutes?" Cat asked.

"Who's the someone else?"

Cat looked at the floor. "Beck."

Jade sighed. "Sure. Go find your boyfriend and find me by my car. I'll be waiting."

"Yay!" Cat squealed. Cat skipped down the halls of the college to find Beck talking to Andre. "Beck," Cat started off, hanging on Beck's arm. "Would you like to come to Nozu with me and someone else?" Cat asked.

"Sure. Who's the someone else?" Beck asked.

Cat stopped hanging off of Beck's arm and stood up straight. "Jade."

Beck sighed. "Cat,"

"Please! You guys need to learn how to face each other and not have it be all awkward and such. Jade already said she'd go." Cat clenched her hands together and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Fine." Beck said with a sigh. Cat smiled.

"Yay!" She squealed. She grabbed Beck's hand and lead him out to the student parking lot. She ran out towards Jade's car to find Jade on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Jade's eyes opened to see a white ceiling and beeping. She looked to her right and saw Cat sitting on a chair beside her bed with Beck behind her. Cat's face lit up.

"You're awake." She said.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"Well, you went out to the parking lot to your car while I got Beck and when we got to you, you were on the ground, unconscious." Cat explained.

Jade rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Beck asked.

Jade shook her head, then rubbed it again. "No."

"Do you remember how you fainted?" Cat asked.

"All I remember is I got to my car then I began to feel really dizzy, then my chest was in severe pain and I fainted." Jade explained.

"Does your chest hurt now?" Beck asked.

"And are you still dizzy?" Cat asked.

"My chest doesn't hurt and I don't feel dizzy." Jade replied. Jade looked at the entrance of the room as the doctor came in.

"Miss West, what problems have you been having lately?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I've been having strong fatigue, dizziness, headaches, coldness in my hands and feet, chest pain, a fast heartbeat, loss of energy, and I've been noticing I've been pale lately." Jade explained. The doctor made a 'hm' sound.

"I will be right back." He said as he exited the room.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Cat asked Beck.

Beck shrugged. Cat grasped Jade's hand in hers.

"Jade, it will be all okay. I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "Positive."

"Beck, can you please leave me and Cat alone?" Jade asked. Beck nodded and left the room.

"Why did you ask him to leave?" Cat asked.

"Because," Jade began to say as she started crying. "I'm scared! I'm terrified. I don't know what to do!" Jade panicked.

"Jade, calm down. You will be fine. I doubt it's anything serious." Cat tried to reassure her. Beck came back into the room and Jade quickly wiped her tears. "What's up babe?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why did you come back in?" Jade asked.

"I think the doctor is coming back to tell you what's wrong." Beck said. The doctor came into the room as Beck had predicted.

"Miss West you have a severe disease." The doctor informed.

"What is it?" Cat asked, suddenly worried. There was silence. "What is it?" Cat repeated.

"Miss West has Anemia."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the review sshaw101! I can always rely on you to review on my stories. You are so sweet! (: Hope you liked this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anemia

Chapter Three: Anemia

* * *

Jade's eyebrows furrowed. She had never heard about Anemia. The word sent shivers down her back. Knowing she had it, made her frightened.

"What's Anemia?" Beck asked, with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Well, there are four hundred different kinds of Anemia. They are all divided into three groups. One is, Anemia caused by blood loss. The other is Anemia caused by decreased or faulty red blood cell production. The last is, Anemia caused by destruction of red blood cells." The doctor explained.

Cat gasped. She looked at Jade, then at the doctor. "Is she going to okay?" She asked.

Jade looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." He replied. "She will be fine."

"How can Anemia be cured?" Beck replied.

"Well, it depends on the type, cause, and severity of the condition. The treatments may include dietary changes, medicines, procedures, or surgery to treat blood loss." The doctor explained.

"So, what treatment will I have?" Jade asked.

"Well, it depends on what cause you have." He replied. "Have you been bleeding a lot?" The doctor asked.

Jade looked down at her arm at the white scars that had made their home on her arm. She looked back up at the doctor and nodded. "Yes."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but if you two don't mind, will you please wait out there?" He asked, referring to Cat and Beck. Cat got out of her chair and the two left the room. "Jade, have you cut before?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes."

"How often?"

"It's been an awful lot now."

"Why?"

"I lost the person I love to my best friend and I can't get him back because I want her to be happy."

"So, you care more about your best friend's happiness than your own health?"

Jade looked down at her lap and nodded.

"Jade, at times you've got to break some hearts. Eventually, those people will forgive you. You have to tell her." The doctor advised.

"So, you're telling me I have to tell Cat that I want my ex back?" Jade clarified.

The doctor nodded.

"What if he doesn't want me back?"

"Well, at least you tried. I'm going to talk to some other doctors about the surgery. I will be right with you." The doctor said, leaving the room. Cat and Beck re-entered the room and sat by Jade's bed.

"What'd he say?" Cat asked.

"He was just telling me about the surgery." Jade lied.

"Oh." Cat said as her phone beeped. She looked at it and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I have to go to work." Cat replied.

"Then go. I'll be fine by myself." Jade said.

"No. I'm not leaving you here alone." Cat argued.

"I'll stay here and watch over Jade." Beck spoke up.

"Would you?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. I'll keep her company."

"Yay thank you!" Cat squealed, kissing Beck's cheek and wrapping her arms around Jade. "I will be back. Bye guys! No fighting." Cat said as she exited the room.

* * *

During the day, Beck and Jade didn't say a word to each other. Jade was either sleeping or playing on her phone while Beck watched TV.

Jade was sleeping when Tori and Andre came into the room.

"Hey man." Andre greeted Beck.

"Hey." Beck greeted.

"Where's Cat?" Tori asked.

"Working. I volunteered to watch Jade." Beck replied.

Tori and Andre exchanged looks.

"What?" Beck asked skeptical.

"Nothing." Tori and Andre said simultaneously.

"Guys, what?" Beck asked again.

"Fine." Tori said with a sigh. "Are you and Jade getting back together?" She asked.

"Me and Jade get back together?" Beck said with a laugh. "That's funny. No, honestly, that'll never happen." Beck said as Jade slowly opened her eyes.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"Because, Jade get jealous easily. She also freaks out about every little thing and I don't want to deal with that again. Besides, I love Cat, not Jade."

Jade closed her eyes again as tears threatened to fill them. She could feel a bit of her heart and soul break.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I hope it's good. I don't have much confidence in any of my stories. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding Experience

Chapter Four: Bonding Experience

* * *

The next day, Beck drove to the hospital as Cat worked. Beck walked into Jade's room, prepared for the nonstop silence. He walked into the room and saw Jade channel surfing.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Jade greeted in a quiet voice.

Beck sat in the chair beside her bed.

"So, is it going to be awkward and silent again today?" Jade asked.

Beck shrugged. "Maybe."

Jade sighed. "Look, Cat says that she doesn't want it to be awkward between us. So, how's your non interesting life?"

Beck chuckled. "Good. I guess. Yours?"

"Well, aside from having anemia, I'm freaking great." Jade said sourly.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Why sorry?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm acting like a bitch."

"Anemia does that."

"How would you know?"

"Well, you're probably tired as hell right now." Beck said.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I am, but I've already slept for four hours and I can't fall asleep again."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes."

"Look, Jade, I'm sorry." Beck apologized.

"About what?" Jade asked.

"Everything. How I broke up with you after graduation. About how I got together with Cat and had her tell you about it. How I never had a second thought about you. I'm sorry, Jade." Beck poured his heart out.

Jade looked down at her lap.

"Jade?" Beck asked, hoping for her to say something. "Jade? Please say something."

"I forgive you." Jade said quietly.

Beck smiled. "That's awesome."

Jade chuckled. "So, how has college been on you?" Jade asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good." The room fell silent. Jade couldn't take it. "How have you and Cat been?" Jade asked. She knew the question would break her heart, but that was better than silence.

"Good. Have you found someone you liked?" Beck asked.

Jade shook her head. "Not one guy is willing to date me."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"They are scared of me."

"Stop being so scary." Beck chuckled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "There's no way I can stop being scary."

"I know."

"That's why guys don't want to go out with me."

"Yeah, you just have to look at guys and they start shaking and peeing." Beck laughed. Jade joined in with him.

"Is it possible that we're actually getting along?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I mean if we push aside the fact that we're exes, I think we can get along just fine." Beck replied with a smile.

Jade smiled. "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if none of us went to Hollywood Arts?" She asked.

Beck shook his head. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"What do you think your life would be like?" He asked.

"I think I would never realize about how talented I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jade you are absolutely talented. No matter if you were or weren't in Hollywood Arts." Beck said.

Jade blushed. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." Beck replied. The two leaned closer to each other and kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Hope you liked it.  
I was thinking about making a crossover with Burlesque and Victorious, what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5: An Unusual Friendship

Chapter Five: An Unusual Friendship

* * *

The two pulled away from the kiss, knowing it was wrong. They stared ate each other dead in the eye, but soon turned away, avoiding one another. It was wrong of them to kiss. Beck was dating Cat. Even if Jade was sick, it was still wrong of them.

As Jade twiddled with her fingers, she would take a glance at Beck every little while, whilst Beck moved the chair that was beside her bed over a few feet. He grabbed the remote and began to watch TV to rid the silence. Jade had a deep pit of guilt in her body and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether or not to tell Cat about the kiss. It would ruin hers and Cat's friendship and Cat's and Beck's relationship, but at least she was honest. Jade sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Jade woke up to the sound of her door closing. Jade looked over to see Tori making her way towards Jade's bed.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked concerned.

"He didn't want to come today. He called me and told me to fill in for him." Tori replied, sitting down.

Jade sighed. She knew he didn't want to be there to face her after they had kissed.

"Is everything alright?" Tori asked suddenly worried.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jade asked.

"Well, you seem out of it." Tori replied.

"Out of it? The hell does that mean?" Jade asked.

"Well, you don't seem like yourself." Tori replied.

"Maybe because, oh, I don't know, I have fucking anemia!" Jade said suddenly annoyed.

"Sorry." Tori sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. I've been grouchy. That's what I get for sleeping way too much." Jade apologized.

"When are you going to have the surgery?" Tori asked.

"Friday." Jade replied.

"That's in a few days."

"I know."

"So, are you ready?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head. "No, not really. Hey, Tori, can I ask you something?" Jade asked.

Tori groaned. "Well, it depends on what type of the question it is." Tori said.

"It's a confusing one. Two people kissed. The guy has a girlfriend and the girlfriend is the girl's best friend. What does she do? Tell her or something else?" Jade asked.

"I'd go with tell her. Wait, did you kiss Beck?" Tori asked, smirking.

"We kind of just leaned into it." Jade replied.

Tori frowned, realizing it wasn't a joke.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Jade nodded. "Seriously."

"You have to tell Cat!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but I can't." Jade said.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because, I just want Cat to be happy."

"I'm sure she'd be happy if you just told her the truth."

"I'm still not telling her."

"Jade, tell her! The only thing you've told her is that you have anemia. Have you told her the reason why you have anemia?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head.

"Well, what is the reason you have anemia?" Tori asked.

Jade looked down at her arm and stared at the white scars. Tori glanced at her arm, then gasped.

"Jade, why would you do that?" She asked, referring to the scars.

"Seeing Cat and Beck together.." Jade trailed off.

"What?" Tori asked, trying to get Jade to finish her sentence.

"Seeing those two together just shatters my heart. I can't stand it." Jade gushed.

"Is that why you did it?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded.

"Don't you know you have to stop?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "But, I can't. I want to, but I can't."

Tori sighed. "Here, when the two come in tonight, we'll both tell them." Tori said, grasping Jade's hand. Usually Jade would push Tori away or yell at her, but she accepted it.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade said, smiling.

"You know, I like you better with anemia." Tori said, chuckling.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"You're a lot nicer." Tori laughed. Jade joined in with her. "Does this mean we're friends?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry that they have been short, but it's better than nothing, right? By the way, thank you for all the nice reviews. You guys are like the sweetest ever! **


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies & Breakups

Chapter Six: Apologies & Breakups

* * *

Throughout the day, Tori and Jade talked about college and life until Cat got to the hospital. She skipped inside the room with a bright smile on her face. Jade and Tori looked at the happy redhead. It broke Jade's heart knowing that she would ruin Cat's happiness by telling her the biggest secret ever.

"Cat, Jade has something she needs to tell you." Tori said, looking at Jade, then at Cat.

"Okay. What is it Jade?" Cat asked, inching closer to Jade's bed.

Jade drew in a deep breath before saying anything. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was about to ruin her friendship and Cat's relationship, even if she didn't want to. But she had no choice. She had to tell her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Cat asked, suddenly sounding worried.

Jade drew in another deep breath. "Cat, when Beck was here yesterday, something happened." Jade said.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"Beck and I..." Jade trailed off. She just couldn't tell Cat. She could just see Cat crying her poor eyes out.

"You and Beck.." Cat said, trying to help Jade finish the sentence.

"Beck and I kissed." Jade finally said. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, but there was still guilt.

Cat gasped. "You and Beck what?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry Cat. We just kind of leaned into it!" Jade exclaimed.

"I can't believe you!" Cat exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Cat, please!" Jade called. "Please go get her." Jade said to Tori.

"Let her cool off, okay?"

"Okay."

Cat ran out of the hospital into her car. Cat let the tears that filled her eyes fall down her cheek. She got in her car and began to drive to Beck's apartment.

* * *

"Cat! Please! Don't leave!" Beck called after Cat who was walking towards the door. Beck grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Please, please, don't leave. It was a lousy mistake to kiss her." Beck pleaded.

"I'm sorry. You still cheated. I don't want to date a cheater." Cat said, slipping out of Beck's grip and opening the door. "Goodbye Beck." She said, before closing the door.

Beck leaned up against the door and just gave up. He felt as if nothing else mattered. His love left him. Now he knew how Jade felt. Broken inside. Feeling as if everything was ending. As if everything was falling down. As if his life was crashing down. He didn't know how to handle the feeling, but he knew what Jade had felt the night they broke up again.

* * *

"Cat, you gotta wake up." Cat's Nona said, shaking Cat gently. Cat's eyes slowly opened. Cat rolled over on her back and looked at her Nona who was sitting beside her. "How you feeling?" She asked.

Cat shrugged.

"Caterina Valentine, tell me."

Cat sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I feel..heartbroken."

"Oh sweetie. I know it feels awful at first, but you will feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Cat sighed. "I just don't know. It was my best friend and boyfriend."

"Cat, maybe Beck and Jade still have something for each other. Maybe they couldn't stop themselves. And you have to understand something about Jade. She loves Beck more than anything, so she probably couldn't stop herself." Her Nona said.

Cat nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Beck and Jade probably have this big cloud of guilt hanging over them right now. I'm sure they are very sorry for what they did." Nona said, kissing Cat gently on her forehead, then standing up. Cat sighed and fell back on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is this chapter. Again sorry it's so short. And again, thank you for the nice reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiveness

Chapter Seven: Forgiveness

* * *

Cat walked into the hospital straight to Jade's room. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She put her hand on the door handle to see the door was already open just a crack. She put her hear in the crack to hear what was going on.

"So, she just broke up with you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. She just walked out." Beck replied.

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell her!" Jade apologized.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I cost you your relationship." Jade argued.

"Jade, relax. It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes. Jade, Cat made me realize something."

"What?"

"That relationships end and that's okay. Cat and I can be friends like you and I were when we broke up."

Jade smiled slightly. "Are you sure?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah. Eventually, I'll have to get over it."

Cat sighed and opened the door. "Hey guys." She greeted.

Beck and Jade smiled.

"Hey Cat." Jade greeted.

"Can I talk to you two?" Cat asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the bed.

The two nodded.

"Great. I just want to say sorry for lashing out on both of you. I know what you two did was a mistake and you regret it and I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it. I love you both so much and I would hate for anything to happen to us." She said, beginning to tear up.

"Cat, it's okay." Jade said.

"No, it's not. I broke it off with the man I love and I ruined my friendship with the most amazing girl ever."

"Cat, we forgive you, so don't beat yourself up." Beck said.

Cat smiled. "I love you guys." She said.

Jade frowned. "So, does that mean you and Beck are back together?" She asked.

Cat shook her head.

Beck looked at her.

"No." She responded.

"Why?" He asked.

"You still cheated on me. I'm sorry. Let's just stick to being friends." She smiled.

"Friendzoned forever." Beck chuckled.

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

"So, we're all okay, right?" Jade clarified.

"Yes." Cat replied.

* * *

That night after Cat and Beck left, Jade and her doctor were talking.

"What will happen during the surgery? Will I be okay?" Jade asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. You will be perfectly fine."

"So, I will live?" She asked.

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, of course."

Jade sighed in relief. "I've been worried about that." She smiled.

The doctor smiled. "Well, yes. Get as much sleep as you can. Your surgery will be at noon tomorrow." He said.

Jade nodded as he exited her room. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"How's Jade holding up?" Cat's Nona asked as Cat finished making her tea.

"Good." She said, sitting at the couch. "Tomorrow is her surgery."

"Are you going to be there for her?" her Nona asked.

"Yes. Of course. We will all be there." Cat replied. "I just hope everything goes okay." She said.

* * *

"So, you want to get back together with Jade?" Andre asked as he sat down next to Robbie on Beck's couch.

"I know. It's crazy, but ever since the kiss, I've been feeling something for her." Beck replied as he paced back and forth.

"Are you going to tell her?" Robbie asked.

"When will I have the chance to tell her?" Beck asked. "Tomorrow is her surgery."

"Go in before her surgery and tell her." Andre suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that could work. I don't know. I'll have to see tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated! I was reading a fanfic on here and I was on facebook and twitter. They really take over your life. Haha, but anyway, here is this chapter. Sorry the chapters are short. I'll try and make them longer!**


	8. Chapter 8: Surgery

Chapter Eight: Surgery

* * *

Everyone piled into the hospital in Jade's room, eager for the surgery to start. None of them said a word. They were all too nervous to talk. Jade looked down at her fingers as she played with them. Everyone watched her as she began breathing heavily. They didn't know if it was from thinking about the surgery or the anemia. Tori put a hand on Jade's hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's just nerves and the anemia acting up." Jade replied in between breaths.

Cat stood up.

"No, Cat. It'll be over soon." Jade said as Cat began walking to the door.

Cat sat back down. "I don't like seeing you like this." She said.

"I know you don't, but that's what happens." Jade said, her breathing going back to normal.

"Yeah, I guess." Cat said as the doctor had entered the room.

"Wow Jade. You're so popular." The doctor said with a smile.

Jade smiled back.

"Anyway, your surgery is going to start in a few minutes, so if all of you would go wait in the waiting room down the hall, that'd be great." The doctor smiled. Everyone got up out of their seats and walked out of the room. "Now Jade, this procedure is going to provide you with more blood. That means no cutting. Have you told them your feelings?" He asked.

Jade shook her head. "But, Cat and Beck broke up so, that makes me feel better."

"Jade, you have to tell them." He said.

"After the surgery." Jade told him.

"Tell them now." He said.

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"I will go get them." He informed her, leaving the room.

Jade sat still in her bed, waiting for Beck and Cat to come in. As they entered, Jade slowly lifted her head up at the redhead and the handsome boy next to her.

"What's up, Jade?" Cat asked.

"I have to tell you something." Jade said.

"I already know." Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, it's something different." Jade said. "I've been cutting."

"What?!" Beck exclaimed.

"Why?!" Cat exclaimed.

"Because, I love Beck and you had him and I wanted you to be happy!" Jade said.

"Jade, we're broken up." Cat said.

"I know, but you're my best friend, I don't want to date your ex without your permission." Jade said.

"Jade, I'm sure Cat wouldn't mind if you and I dated." Beck told her.

Jade looked at Cat. "Would you?" She asked.

Cat smiled and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't."

Jade smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Cat said.

"Now, let's get my surgery done and over with." Jade said, taking a big breath.

Cat and Beck exited as the doctor entered.

"You ready?" He asked.

Jade smiled and nodded. "I've been ready."

* * *

Cat and Beck walked down the hall together. It felt like they weren't even broken up, but they knew they were.

"I hope you and Jade are happy together. I know I am." Cat said with a smile.

Beck smiled back. "I'm sorry about the whole cheating thing." he apologized.

"I forgive you, now, let's go chill with our friends." Cat said, skipping into the waiting room. Beck followed after her.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted. "Why'd you have to go in there?" She asked.

"Jade needed to talk to us." Beck replied.

"About?" Robbie asked.

"Just something." Cat smiled as her and Beck exchanged looks.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! If you guys could answer this, that'd be great. Do you know where I can get Jade's combat boots? I love them and I really want them! If you know just tell me them in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: Here's To Us

Chapter Nine: Here's To Us

* * *

The surgery lasted a couple of hours and everyone was worried sick about Jade. They didn't know if she had made it or not.

The doctor entered the waiting room. "If you wish, you may visit her. She may be a little groggy, so give her some space." He told them.

Everyone stood up and made their way towards Jade's room. When they entered, Jade smiled.

"Hey Jade." Cat greeted.

"Hey." Jade greeted in a groggy voice.

"How are you feeling?" Beck asked, taking hold of Jade's hand.

"Better." She said.

"Glad to hear it." He said, kissing her hand.

She smiled. "You guys all waited for me?" She asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't we?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, you're special to us." Robbie said.

"You're one of our friends." Tori chimed in.

Jade smiled. "Thanks guys." She said.

"For what?" Cat asked.

"Being here for me." She said, sitting up.

"We'll always be here for you." Tori said with a smile.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. As long as you aren't a gank to us." Tori chuckled.

Jade smiled. "Thanks guys. And to be honest, I think having anemia made me nicer."

"That can't be true." Andre said.

"Oh, trust me. It is." Tori said, looking at Jade.

Jade chuckled.

Cat stood up from her seat. "Here's to us. For graduating from Hollywood Arts, for getting into college, for getting through the hard times, for raining on your own parade, for all the tears, for all the break ups, for all the sickness, for standing together through it all." She said with a smile.

Everyone smiled, even Jade. "Here's to us." They said in unison.

"Who wants pizza?" Cat asked.

"Me!" Everyone said together.

"Well, I will order an extra large box! Be back in jiffy." Cat said, skipping out. She skipped out the hall and outside where tears began to stream down her face. Her heart was broken. It shattered. She still loved Beck, but seeing what her best friend was going through broke her heart even more. She masked her pain so well, and masking her pain, made her hurt even more.

She covered her face in her hands and sobbed violently. She couldn't stop. She was happy Jade was happy and better, but she was in more pain than ever before.

She wiped the tears and grabbed her keys from out of her pocket. She got in her car and began driving to the pizza place. She parked in the parking lot and got out. She entered the pizza place and walked up to the front counter.

"How may I help you?" The boy asked.

"Can I get an extra large box of meat lovers trio?" Cat asked.

"Yeah sure. Coming right up. To go or to stay?" he asked.

"To go." She replied.

"Coming right up. Take this." He said, handing her a plastic thing with a number on it.

She grabbed it and walked to a booth.

"You look bummed." Someone said.

Cat looked up to see Trina standing by her booth. "Yeah." She said.

Trina sat down at her booth across from her. "What's wrong, Cat?" She asked.

Cat shrugged. "Nothing." Cat lied.

"Cat?" Trina asked again.

"Fine, I want Jade to be happy and not hurt herself, but that means she needs Beck. Her and Beck are back together and it just breaks my heart." Cat explained.

Trina sighed. "Well, you don't want Jade to go through anemia again, do you?" She asked.

Cat looked at Trina. "How do you know?" She asked.

Trina shrugged. "Tori told me." She replied. "But, if you don't want Jade to be sick again, you have to find someone else. What about Robbie? He's been pretty bummed since you and Beck started going out."

Cat sighed. Trina had a point.

"Why do you try going out with him. You never know, it might be more fun than you think." Trina said.

Cat smiled. "Thanks Trina."

"No problem." Trina said, getting up. "Have a good night."

"You too."

"Number ten." The boy called.

Cat looked at her number and jumped up.

"That'll be $20." He said.

Cat pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and paid him. "Thanks." She said as she grabbed the pizza box and lugged it out to her car.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Nine! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost In Paradise

Chapter Ten: Lost In Paradise

* * *

Cat pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked her car. She grabbed the pizza box and began walking in. She had it all planned out in her head. She would ask Robbie if he could talk to her outside of the room and then she would ask him. She hoped he would say yes. She walked to Jade's room and entered.

"Pizza." She sang. "Where do you want me to set it?" She asked Jade.

"Here, put it on my lap." Jade said with a smile.

Cat set the giant pizza box on Jade's lap and looked at Robbie as he sat up.

"Hey, Robbie." She greeted.

"Hey KittyCat." He greeted.

Cat giggled. "I was wondering if you could talk to me out there." She said, pointing out in the hallway.

"Surely girly." He said. He opened the door and the two walked out into the hallway.

"I have a question." She started off.

"What's your question?" He asked.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Cat asked.

Robbie's eyes widened. He waited for this day forever. He nodded. "Yes, I will."

Cat smiled. "Now, let's go have some pizza!" She said, grabbing Robbie's hand and skipping into Jade's room. They walked in to see everyone already eating a piece of pizza and laughing. Cat skipped over to Jade's bed and grabbed two pieces of pizza.

"Where did you guys go?" Jade asked, swallowing a piece of pizza.

"Well, let's just say, we're officially a couple." She said, pointing to herself and Robbie.

Everyone applauded.

"That's awesome!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you, Cat." Jade said with a smile.

Beck quickly pecked Jade on the lips whilst Cat watched. She didn't feel her heart shatter. She felt happy. She smiled as she took a bite of her pizza.

* * *

That night, Beck stayed with Jade in the hospital. It was awkwardly silent, but that was how their relationship worked.

"Isn't it weird not being with Cat?" Jade finally asked.

Beck shook his head. "No. It's not. I'm happy where I am. Right next to you."

Jade smiled. "I love you. I always had." She said.

"I love you too. And I always had too. Even when I was with Cat, there was a part of my heart that screamed your name." He said.

Jade blushed.

Beck smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jade."

"I love you Beck."

"So, you did all that just because of me?" He asked, looking at Jade's scars.

Jade nodded regrettably.

"Promise you won't do that again?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Of course. There's no reason too." She said.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm so happy to have you." Jade said. "I know I was God awful in the past, but I don't know. That's when I lived with my father and before I had anemia and I just-"

Beck caressed Jade's faced and kissed her, interrupting her sentence.

"You just what?" He asked, smiling.

Jade rolled her eyes and kissed him again. It was the perfect end to the perfect end.

* * *

**A/N: You got some Cabbie and Bade action going on there! Haha. Hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Perfect Love Story

Chapter Eleven: The Perfect Love Story

* * *

"Alright Miss West, we will miss you. Remember, no cutting. You don't want this happening again, do you?" The doctor asked as Jade finished tying her boots.

"No, I do not." She said, standing up.

"Alright, if you have any trouble, just come visit us. I doubt you will, but just in case." He said with a chuckle.

Jade smiled.

"I will let you leave." He said, walking out of the room.

"Ready?" Beck asked as Jade pulled on her leather jacket.

"I'm ready." She said, flipping her hair.

Beck grabbed her hand and the two walked out of the hospital into Beck's car.

"Ready to start the day? Ready to see everyone at school?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

He parked in the parking lot of the college and the two walked in, grasping each other's hands. Everyone looked at Jade and smiled.

"Did you hear what Jade went through?" Jade heard people whisper.

"Yes. Poor girl." She would hear other people whisper.

She looked up at Beck and smiled as they reached their group of friends.

"So, everyone heard?" Jade clarified.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to keep secrets. This place is kind of a fish tank." Tori said with a smile.

"I see." Jade said.

"Yeah, but hey if you want we can go to Karaoke Dokie to celebrate your surgery being a success?" Cat suggested.

Jade nodded. "I would love that." She said with a smile."

"Yay!" Cat clapped.

* * *

"We're going to have so much fun!" Cat said, pulling Jade into Karaoke Dokie. The place was empty. No music was playing and the lights were off.

"Okay, it's closed." Jade said disappointed.

"Congratulations!" Everyone from college said coming out from the back room as the lights turned on and music began playing.

Jade smiled a wide smile. "Guys, you are too sweet!" Jade exclaimed, stunned by everything.

"We wanted the best for our survivor." Cat giggled.

Jade smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anything for you." Beck said, pecking Jade on the cheek.

"Alright." The DJ began to say. "We have our survivor from Anemia here, Jade West!" Everyone began clapping, but soon stopped to let the DJ finish. "Jade, will you sing us a song?" He asked.

Everyone cheered as Jade walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
As I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night

As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be Ok  
The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me."

Everyone applauded as Jade finished, bowed, and walked back to her table.

Beck smiled.

"For you, my love." She said, smiling.

Beck gently caressed her face in his hands and kissed her lips passionately.

Cat and Robbie looked at each other and Robbie did the same.

Tori and Andre looked at each other with sincere eyes and in just a blink of an eye, they kissed as Beck and Jade and Robbie and Cat pulled away from each other.

Beck and Jade looked at each other smiled.

"I'm so happy I'm healthy and I'm happy to have a boyfriend like you and friends like you." She said as Andre and Tori pulled away.

They smiled.

"We're happy to have a friend like you Jade." Tori said, resting her head on Andre's shoulder.

"I guess there is such a thing as happy endings." Cat giggled.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Sorry about the shortness of chapters. Sorry about his one being all lyric. I couldn't figure out a good way to end the story. )x Anyway, if you want to know the song it is If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens. Just ignore the screaming parts. **

**Now a thanks. Thank you sshaw101, Guest, Bade, Badkitty1221, redvelvetjade, emma66, jheny, lovatic, and FlorMorada for reviewing. A lot of you were guests and didn't have your own account, but that's cool. I still appreciate the reviews and love guys. Thank you so much! You guys inspire me to keep writing. Well, thank you guys for reviewing and reading. Meant a lot. (x**

**And to be honest, this is probably the story I was most impressed with.**


End file.
